Ranma and the Demon's Curse
by PepsiBeth
Summary: Ranma and the gang get cursed - well, I'm not giving away the plot in the summary!!
1. What kind of demon?

Oh. My. God. What is the matter with me? I get these ideas in my hallucinating mind and they just don't go away… Sigh… Please, lock me up now, before I cause harm. But then I wouldn't be able to write anymore. Gah! It's a dilemna folks! The safety of the public versus my creative moments! Anyways, enjoy… ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and the characters portrayed in this fic are all property of Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I mean, really, do you think I'd be writing fiction if I owned them? No, I'd be too busy bringing them to life in my top secret laboratory…. Mwahahahaha… Oh, is it time for my medication already?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
  
  
It was just a normal day in Nerima for the families Tendo and Saotome. Well, what they considered normal anyways. For anyone else, it would have been enough to send them around the bend, off the edge, into the comfortable oblivion of insaneness… you get the idea. After all, Ranma had only been changed into a girl twice, gone into the Cat Fist trance once, and whapped Genma into the fishpond a couple of times. And it was already lunchtime. Hmmm… At this rate, it was going to be a pretty boring day rather than a normal one.  
  
Akane poured hot water over Ranma's head… again.  
  
"Ranma, you know, sometimes I've got to wonder how you can be so good at Martial Arts - I mean, it takes a certain degree of co-ordination, and well, you're so clumsy at times - especially around water!"  
  
"Yeah, Akane, and you're a ballet dancer yourself there… And besides, 95% of the time I get wet it isn't my fault! It's either the rain, my dad, or you thwacking me for no reason into a pond or river or puddle or stream or lake or pool or tributary or watering hole or ocean or sea or inlet or bay or creek or… wow! This book is really good!"  
  
Ranma held up a book entitled "Water, and where to find it." Akane wanted to give him a good kick into the nearest wet location, but didn't want to prove him right. Cause after all, she wouldn't want to give the big jerk a chance to say that he told her so.  
  
"Hmm, reading, Ranma? I'm impressed! I didn't think you had made it out of your 123's and ABC's yet. You certainly don't pay attention in class - sleeping half the time, and you're looking out the window the rest of the time."  
  
"Wow, Akane, seems like you spend your whole day at school watching me!"  
  
"I DO NOT!!! I… I… I've just happened to notice that whenever I'm looking in your general direction, that's all! I'd never waste my time staring at a perverted creep like you! Not in a million years, not even if you paid me!"  
  
"Not that I'd want to be leered at by a tomboy like you either Akane. Man, chill out, why don't you. I was only making a joke. Geez. Should have known that an uncute girl like you would have taken it the wrong way."  
  
Akane snorted and walked off. There was only so much teasing she could take from Ranma, and normally, she would have malleted him by now, but she just wasn't in the mood for it today. Ranma scratched his head and wondered why he didn't have a concussion, but then figured he should just count himself lucky, and not press the matter further. Down the street he spotted what looked like a mini-mob heading towards the Tendo yard.  
  
"Oh, great! Should have known my luck wouldn't hold out. Huh. There's Shampoo and of course, Mousse trailing after her. Oh, and Ukyo! Maybe she'll make me an okonomiyaki, and that way I won't have to eat anything Akane might make, what with Kasumi being away for the day! Aww, crap. Kuno and Kodachi are coming too. Only one missing is Ryoga, no, wait, there he is as well. What is this? Pick on Ranma day? Um, hi guys? What's up?"  
  
All six of them started talking at once. Ranma couldn't make out a single word from any of them in the utter confusion. Akane heard the commotion and wandered back over. After a few futile attempts to make any sense out of the group, and a couple of subtle tries at getting a word in edgewise, she took matters into her own hands.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!! One at a time! What the heck is so important that you all had to come over here and ruin what was a perfectly boring day?"  
  
The six teens were shocked into silence by the shout from Akane. They looked at each other and then at Ranma and Akane, and once again, started talking in tandem.  
  
"….Demon…. Trouble…. Curse…. Ack!"  
  
That was about the only words that either Ranma or Akane could get out of the six conversations going at once. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Oh well. Sooner or later they'd get the story.  
  
Just as the group was starting to calm down, the wind picked up with an eerie howl. The trees rustled uneasily, as leaves were blown off. Dark, menacing clouds gathered across the sky, and the sunlight faded.  
  
"Oh no! It's happening! What are we going to do?" shouted Mousse.  
  
"What? What's happening? You guys aren't making any sense! So there's gonna be a little storm. Don't tell me you are all afraid of a little thunder and lightening."  
  
"Ha! With thine feebled mind, thou cannot imagine the sheer intensity of what has been foretold to happen. This is no mere display of meteorologic power, but an untold menacement of our very lifes as we know it!"  
  
"…….."  
  
"Um, Kuno? English please?"  
  
"Oh for Kami's sake, Kuno, keep your trap shut! Okay Ranma honey, here's what's going on. There's a new demon in town looking to cause some trouble. And of course, since you seem to have some sort of magnetic attraction for anything remotely resembling trouble, it's on its way here. Now, this isn't your average everyday demon…"  
  
Ranma interupted with a smirk and a light laugh.  
  
"Oooh, I'm scared…. The evil demon is gonna get me. Yeah, right. Like I'm not gonna pummel it right back to where it came from."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, the darkest cloud in the sky suddenly descended and begain taking form. The vapor massed into an evil horned being. Ranma took a battle stance, and prepared for battle.  
  
"Haha mortal! I come not for a fight, but to spread my chaos through your universe as you know it! Let me make myself known to you! I am Lord Dayzenai, Demon of the Crossover! I am here to impose a crossover curse on you and your friends and enemies!"  
  
Ranma and the gang didn't look particularily impressed at this statement.  
  
"Um, Mr. Demon? Sorry to tell you, but crossovers? Been there, done that, have about 50 T-shirts. Sailor Moon? So tired of that scene. DragonBall Z? Boorrrrinngg… Tenchi Muyo, okay, not as used, but still, come on, is that really the best you can do? Not very cursey, if you ask me."  
  
"Hmm…. I see you have mistaken me for one of my cousins, the minor Anime crossover demons. No, I am afraid that my power surpasses them all! Did you not pay heed to my name? Ranma Saotome! I hearby pronounce upon you, your fiancees, friends and enemies…. To be doomed to multiple crossovers, each one more horrific than the last, with Disney Movies!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
With a flash of intense light, plus a heck of a lot of smoke, the demon vanished. Where it had been, a swirling vortex opened up in the air and started sucking the group towards it. The eight acquaintances looked at each other, and could only think of one thing to say.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
To be continued….  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it. The first chapter in my new epic sweeping saga…. Yeah, whatever. Anyways, let me know what you think! Read and review, folks, the 3 most important words in any authors vocabulary. ^_^ Also, I know this chapter is more G rated, but further ones will merit the PG-13, so I was just planning in advance, being the ultra-prepared girl I am! 


	2. Akanerella

Well, sorry for the delay in this chapter coming out - I rewrote the whole premise of this fic like 4 times... And then had a major case of writers block. But I've got the right story idea now, I think!  
  
Okay, just so you know, for this fic, each of the 8 characters will have their own adventure in an individual chapter. I'm starting off with Akanerella, and if anyone has any suggestions about which person to put in which movie for further chapters, let me know, and I'll gladly take it into consideration! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine *sniff*... Wish they were... *Ahem* All Ranma 1/2 stuff belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, all Disney stuff belongs to, well, Disney and the many companies associated with Disney.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Akanerella woke up to the sunrise. She sighed, and rolled over. Looking up at the skylight, she could see it was going to be a nice day. A nice day, perhaps, for everyone but her. She went over her checklist of stuff to do in her head. It was the usual - make breakfast, clean the house, wash the clothes, weed the garden, and then it would be time for bed. Same old, same old.  
  
She got up, picked her bedding up from the hearth of the fireplace and took it outside to air. While she was outside, she gathered up some flowers from the garden, stopping to sniff the aroma of the blooms. Although her life was a trial, she could still find enjoyment from the simple pleasures of the outdoors. After placing the cut flowers in the kitchen, she grabbed the feed pail and headed to go tend to the animals.  
  
Akanerella smiled as she heard a little squeal behind her. She turned around.  
  
"Oh, my little P-Chan! Are you coming to help me feed the other animals, or are you hoping to get in an extra breakfast? You little cutie!"  
  
Akanerella picked up her pet black pig and put him in the large pocket on her apron. P-Chan snuggled in comfortably and fell asleep. After feeding the animals in the barn, she headed back to the manor to prepare the morning meal for her stepsisters and stepmother.  
  
"A little bit of this, and a lot of that... where's the soy sauce? I need it for these pancakes, I'm sure it's one of the ingredients! Hmm, maybe some scrambled eggs as well today. I'll try out that new recipe I thought of - Eggs A La Garlic Sardine! I'm sure it'll be a hit with them."  
  
Akanerella's stepfamily came down the stairs and sat at the dining table. For some reason, they didn't look all together pleased at the thought of a hearty breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Step-Sister Shampoo, Step-Sister Ukyo! Did you sleep well? And you, Step-Mother Kodachi? Was your night pleasant?"  
  
"OHOHOHOHO.... Yes, I, your delightful stepmother has arisen to meet the day! And how the day accents my flawless beauty, matched by no other. Now, Akanerella, is it really necessary for you to impose on our presence? Off to the kitchen with you, peasant!"  
  
Akanerella set the meal on the table and returned to the kitchen. She hovered, listening at the door to hear their reactions to her latest culinary masterpiece. Her family had a tendency to complain about her meals - she couldn't figure it out...  
  
"Blech!! Mother! Why must stupid girl cook for Shampoo? We have money, no? Why not get maid to do this work? Shampoo can't eat this garbage. Is not fit for pigs to eat!"  
  
"Bwee!"  
  
"Shh.. quiet P-Chan! You'll get us both in trouble if they hear you - you know you're not supposed to be in the house! ...And what were you squealing about? You love my cooking... don't you?"  
  
P-Chan decided this would be the best time for him to pretend he was still sleeping, and had just made a noise in a dream.  
  
After Akanerella's family had left the table, she went in to clear away the remains of the repast. For some reason, there was only one bite out of each person's meal.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to try something new for lunch, I guess."  
  
After cleaning up, Akanerella heard the doorchimes. She went to the front entrance and answered the door. There stood a tall young man, with extremely thick spectacles.  
  
"Good morning, Miss. Is the Madame home? I am Mousse, the representative of the Crown. I come bearing a message for her and the ladies of the house."  
  
Akanerella went to fetch her Step-Mother and her daughters. Upon hearing it was a messenger from the Royal Castle, they squealed with delight and headed as a pack to the reception area.  
  
"Ahem! Are all the ladies of the house present? Good, then here is the message."  
  
Mousse pulled out a scroll. Unrolling it, he squinted deeply at it and began to read.  
  
"Umm... To All Maidens and their Patronesses... It is with... Umm... Errr... Great? Yes, great pleasure that the Ragball... No, wait, that says Royal, Family intights - the Royal Family in tights? That must be a typo!"  
  
Mousse paused in his recitation to remove his glasses and wipe them against his robe. Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo were on the edge of their seats in anticipation. The representative tried several more times to decipher the writing on the parchment, until...  
  
"Oh for Kami's sake, sugar! Give me that! Okay, Honey, this is what it says. To All Maidens and their Patronesses - It is with great pleasure that the Royal Family invites you to a ball on this very eve in honor of the birthday of the Prince. We are pleased to announce that this dance will also be the event of the choosing of the Prince's bride. All eligible young ladies are required to be in attendance so that the Prince can choose whom he wishes to wed."  
  
"Aiyah! Shampoo be Princess! Mother, we go, yes?"  
  
"Yes, of course, my beauteous girls - we shall go, and be the finest ones in the castle! No one shall compare with our delightful charms and auras!"  
  
The two young women and their mother swooned into their chairs at the thought of one of them becoming a BlueBlood. Akanerella, who had been listening quietly in the corner, looked thoughtful, and then spoke up.  
  
"Sir Mousse, is it true that all eligible young women are required to attend? Because that would mean that I would be able to go! Oh, Step- Mother! My first ball! How happy we will all be!"  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! You! The little dirty girl, at a royal dance? Don't make me laugh, servant! Now, go clean our rooms, and prepare our closets for our investigation on what we shall wear to this wonderful occasion."  
  
"Well, Milady, what she says is true - the Court has specifically asked that all females not yet promised must be at the ball. Now, I must be off, as I have several more households to visit to pass along these tidings. I bid you farewell, ladies."  
  
After Mousse had left, Kodachi looked at Akanerella with disdain.  
  
"Very well, you may attend..."  
  
"Mother! No want dirty violent girl with us! Look bad for Shampoo to be near her!"  
  
"Yes, Mother, Sug, does she really need to come?"  
  
"Ah ah ah... do not interupt me when I am speaking, it is immensely rude to ruin my conversation. Let me continue - Akanerella may attend the dance, providing she can find a proper dress to wear, and that all her chores are done."  
  
Kodachi pulled out a drop to the floor list of jobs that needed to be completed around the estate. Shampoo and Ukyo looked relieved. They knew there was no way that their Step-Sister would be able to complete all the tasks, and even if she did, the only clothes she had were rags. They ran upstairs to prepare themselves for what they were sure would be their destiny.  
  
Akanerella crept dejectedly outside. She so wanted to go to the ball - it might be her only chance to meet a man that would take her away from all this...  
  
"Grrr! And after all I do for them! I cook them wonderful haute cuisine, wash their clothes, brush their hair, clean the house - sure, maybe I make a few little mistakes here and there, like that one time I used starch in the bed sheets, or when I used the horse's flea brush on Shampoo's hair, but really! Sigh.... I guess I was only dreaming when I thought I could go to the dance. I wish...."  
  
With that last remark, Akanerella picked up a small pebble and threw it into the pond she had walked up to. She was so lost in her self pity that she didn't even notice the young pig tailed man who walked up to her. He lightly tapped her shoulder to get her attention.  
  
"Hey, Akanerella, I have something for you that you might be interest..."  
  
"Aaacck! Pervert! Yeah, I'll bet you have something for me! Well, mister, I've got something for you, too!"  
  
"No, Wait! You misunderstood me, I just want to ...."  
  
THWACK! ....... Splash....  
  
"Geez! What'd you do that for, huh?"  
  
Akanerella rubbed her eyes in disbelief. The guy was a girl?!? What was going on here?  
  
"Wh..who are you? How'd you do that?"  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, your Fairy GodPerson. Sorry 'bout this."  
  
The red haired girl climbed out of the pond and shook some of the excess water off herself. She sat down on a nearby rock and beckoned Akanerella to come sit with her. Our heroine approached cautiously, not knowing if she was dreaming this whole thing.  
  
"Anyways, you made a wish, and I'm here to fill it. You want to go to the ball, you're gonna go to the ball! That list of chores? Oh, yeah, that's easy to do. Bibbity bobbity boo. All done."  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you! You don't know what this means to me! But, I don't have any way to get to the castle - my Step-Family has already left by now, I'm sure, and they'd never have let me go with them, anyways."  
  
"Huh. Yeah, I can see your point. No sense in getting tired before you get there. Okay, so, I guess first thing would be a carriage. Let's see.... what to use, what to use. Ah! That'll work!"  
  
"Umm, Ranma? That's a pumpkin."  
  
"You don't think I know that? Geez, what do I look like? An idiot? Wait, don't answer that."  
  
The Fairy GodPerson pulled out a wand from somewhere, waved it around a couple of times, muttered those three B words again, and suddenly, the pumpkin transformed into a comfortable carriage, complete with horses - where they had come from, Akanerella had no idea. Perhaps there had been some bugs on the gourd. The coach was beautiful, except... well, it was bright orange...  
  
"Hey, beggars can't be choosers, Akanerella" Ranma said after noticing the girl's expression. "Now, we just need someone to drive it."  
  
At that moment, P-Chan stuck his snout out from Akanerella's pocket. Ranma's eyes zoomed in on the little pig, and she reached over and pulled him out by the bandanna he always wore around his neck.  
  
"Here we go, the little Pork Chop can be your coachman! Bibbity Bobbity Boo - Man, you have no idea how stupid I feel saying that. Dumb Fairy GodPerson code."  
  
P-Chan swirled around in the air a few times, and suddenly transfigured into a young man. He stood there a little awkwardly, confused at what had just happened.  
  
Akanerella giggled.  
  
"Oh, P-Chan! Wow, you make a really cute guy! Too bad I know you're a pig."  
  
P-Chan blushed profusely, as he was so dedicated to his mistress that he loved her as much as a pig could love a human. Even though he knew he had no chance whatsoever with her as a human, the compliment still hit hard. He climbed up to the driver's seat and prepared the reins.  
  
"Well, watcha waiting for? Get going! The ball ain't gonna wait for you, you know."  
  
"Oh, but... well, you see, Umm, I... I... I don't have anything to wear..."  
  
"Geez. Picky picky. Look at me! I'm all wet, a big mess, and a girl to boot! You don't see me complaining, now do ya? Hmmm? Ah, whatever, fine fine. Bib, Bob, Boo. Presto chango."  
  
Akanerella looked down at herself and found that she was dressed in the most exquisite dress she had ever seen. Peeking out from under the hem were delicate glass slippers. She twirled around in absolute happiness and then climbed into the carriage.  
  
"Wow! This is wonderful! I can't thank you enough, Fairy GodPerson! You have made my dreams come true! Thank you so much for granting my wish."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, there's a rule that goes along with our standard wish granting. At the last stroke of midnight, all this stuff - the coach, your dress, pig boy - go back to what they were. So I'd suggest you get your fanny out of the castle before that happens, alright?"  
  
As the carriage drove away, Akanerella called out to Ranma.  
  
"Yes, I will, thank you again!"  
  
Ranma stood there for a bit, watching them go off towards the palace.  
  
"Oops. I kinda forgot to mention that wishes don't always end up the way you'd expect, didn't I? Oh well, she'll find that out on her own. Now, there's got to be some hot water in that house somewhere. Man, I hate being a chick!"  
  
Akanerella arrived at the Royal Castle and dismounted from her coach. She was a little bit nervous, but tried to mask it. She entered the palace and headed to the ballroom, where she could hear a popular dance being played by the orchestra.  
  
"Oh, I hope my Step-Mother and Sisters don't see me. I don't think they'd be too pleased. I hope I get to meet the prince! Maybe he'll sweep me off my feet and carry me away to be his bride.... Okay, where's a clock? Gotta keep an eye on the time."  
  
She settled herself on a chair, and tried to blend in with the crowd. The music came to a stop, as a set of large, ornate doors at the end of the ballroom opened, and a trumpeter came out, blowing a fanfare.  
  
"Presenting his Royal Highness, for whom this dance is in honor of, Prince Kuno!"  
  
Dah da dahhhhhhhhhhh! (that was a trumpet, by the way)  
  
Akanerella could see a clear view of the prince. She thought he was quite handsome, but there was something off about his expression - he looked, well, like a boor. She didn't want to judge based on first impressions though, as she had been at the end of that before, dressed in rags, no one ever took the time to look underneath the dirt.  
  
The prince scanned the room, looking about for women that caught his eye. His gaze wandered over Akanerella, passed by, and then suddenly swung back. He started in her direction, with a purposeful stride.  
  
*Oh! He's coming over here! What will I say? What will I do? Please, please, Kami, don't let me make a fool of myself!*  
  
The prince arrived in front of Akanerella and bowed deeply. Reaching out to take her hand, he started to speak.  
  
"Ah! What perfection! What beauty has graced my humble abode! My fairest, might I have the pleasure of your name, before our romance progresses further?"  
  
Akanerella whispered out her name, a little bit in shock by the prince's speech. She was totally put off by his soppy attitude. This wasn't her type of guy at all! As she said her name, the prince smiled and continued on.  
  
"Your name is like birds dancing across my tongue! I am Prince Takewaki Kuno, and I would dance with you!"  
  
Without seeming to hear the protests Akanerella was making, the prince cued the band, and practically dragged the girl out onto the dance floor. His grip was firm, with no chance of escape. As the music played, he continued pouring out the syrupy drivel from his mouth. As each song ended, Akanerella would start to excuse herself, but the prince would not let go. They seemed to dance for hours, with the poor girl getting less and less impressed all the time. Suddenly a pig didn't seem like such a bad love interest compared to this dolt!  
  
As another song came to an end, Akanerella managed to get a look at the clock on the wall. There was only a few minutes left till midnight! She had to get out of there, but how? She pretended to stumble, and when that surprised Prince Kuno, she slipped out of his grasp and ran for the exit.  
  
Leaving the palace, with her skirts gathered up in her hands, she tore down the steps towards her carriage.  
  
"P-Chan! Get the horses moving! I don't care if everything turns back, I just want to get away from this moron!!!"  
  
Prince Kuno was close behind, shouting out for his beloved to wait, he had not learned where she dwelled, so that he could come collect her as his bride. She continued on towards the coach, but made the error of looking back, and lost her footing. She managed not to fall, but one of her shoes slipped off her foot. She knew she didn't have time to retrieve it, and leapt into the carriage, which was already in motion, driving away.  
  
Prince Kuno picked up the slipper and caressed it lovingly. He knew that only his beloved Akanerella could fit this vessel, and he would search the kingdom for her if necessary.  
  
Halfway home, the spell was released. Akanerella found herself sitting on a pumpkin, wearing the clothes she knew all too well, but amazingly, she still had the glass slipper that she had managed to keep on her foot. She took it off and slipped it into her pocket. Even though she would have nothing but bad memories of the ball, she still thought she would keep it as a momento of the finery that she had had the chance to wear.  
  
The next morning, the town was all abuzz about the events at the ball. For some reason, everyone thought the girl who had ran away from the prince was out of her mind! Who would pass up the chance to become royalty, they all wondered. Even her family, who for some reason, hadn't recognized her at the dance, thought the prince was the best thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, honey, that girl is the dumbest thing to ever hit the Earth! If it had been me dancing all night with Prince Kuno, I'd be handing out my wedding invitations today!"  
  
"Aiyah! Shampoo agree! Shampoo think well-dressed mystery girl stupid as a monkey!"  
  
Once again, there was a knock on the door. It was Mousse, who had been given the task to find the girl who fit the shoe left behind. Akanerella's step sisters clamoured to try on the footwear, but unfortunately for them, it was not a fit. Upon spying Akanerella trying to sneak out of the room, Mousse insisted on her trying it on.  
  
"Oh, no, that's okay - I'm just the servant, yeah, that's it! I didn't go to the ball, really! It wouldn't fit me, I'm sure."  
  
Backing away, she bumped into the wall, and the other slipper popped out of her pocket. Akanerella quickly snatched it up, but it was too late.  
  
"The other slipper! Quick, summon the prince! We have found his chosen one!"  
  
"NO! This thing? Hehe... umm, it's just something the souvenir stands are hocking, yeah, that's it - just a way for them to make a little profit off the mystery of the ball, really..."  
  
Two courtiers held Akanerella as Mousse placed the shoe on her foot. She prayed that her foot was swollen from all the dancing, but it was in vain. The slipper was a perfect fit. Prince Kuno exploded through the doorway, dressed in all his finery.  
  
"At last! I have found you, my beloved Akanerella! We shall never part again! I will adore you, I will cherish you, you will never be left alone without me again! I know that our parting last night must have been pure torture for you, but trust in my words that that will never occur for you again!"  
  
As her step family cried at the unfairness of Akanerella being the chosen one, she was literally dragged out of the manor kicking and screaming, and bundled into the royal coach waiting outside.  
  
As the coach drove away, her Step-mother and sisters looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Well, at least we no have to eat dirty girl's food now."  
  
Akanerella, in absolute horror, stared unseeingly out the window of the carriage. She suddenly spied Ranma at the side of the road and called out.  
  
"Hey! What kind of Fairy GodPerson are you? This was NOT my wish!"  
  
"Gee, I thought everyone knew that most royalty is so inbred that it makes them complete moronic idiots. I figured you were going to the ball to just catch the guy for his title and wealth. My bad. Have a good life Akanerella! See ya!"  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
......Well, I never said it was going to be the typical fairy tale version, did I? ~_^ So, let me know what you all thought, but if you must flame, be gentle, or you shall break my tender heart... And hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, providing my fingers (and brain) can agree on what they want to type. 


End file.
